Vampire Knight: Misery Loves Company
by lnzylou
Summary: Yuuki chose Zero over Kaname after the whole Rido incident, and the pure blood is no longer acting quite like himself. Will a new student be able to bring him back? Future lemons! Always review! :


I OWN NOTHING(Aside from Harumi, my o.c)! ALL RIGHTS TO ORIGIONAL CREATORS!

Let me know what you guys think!

"A new night class student? Akatsuki… I'm not the one you should be talking to about this, Kaname is your leader, he's the one you should consult" Kaien Cross declared, pushing the extended file back to the aristocrat vampire in front of him. There were no doubts in his mind that this _new student_ should have been pre-approved by Kaname before the file was even brought to his desk! "The last student that came into the night class was of great threat to my students and children." The headmaster stated, folding his hands on his desk.

"Yes, but head master this is someone that I personally know… Well sort of" he clarified, opening the file to show it to the head master once more, hoping at this time he'd at least glance at the girl in the photo. Akatsuki sighed in relief when the man took the folder from him, reading through it thoroughly as though just waiting to see some sort of red flag. After evaluating the student he looked back up at the vampire who had suggested her to begin with.

"Harumi Kain… She's related to you, yes?" Cross questioned just so he could be sure. Snorting Akatsuki folded his arms over his chest. "Head Master, this woman is my sister… Well half sister to be exact. You don't know much about my parents; however my father has taken many wives and has produced many children. So in the blood related manner, yes. However I am not familiar with her in any way." He admitted, shifting his weight on one hip before reaching out to snatch the file from his human hands. "I haven't asked Lord Kuran yet, truthfully he's been rather spiteful since your precious daughter chose that other perfect of yours." Trying to keep his tone as polite as possible, it was hard not to sneer. "I chose to come to you first so this student would at least have a chance to get in. I know she desires to live amongst humans, and since the Rido incident, at least a few of your day class scholars know of the secret about our class and that's good enough for her in progress means." He explained, tucking the file neatly under his arm.

"Do you know of her powers?" the head master questioned, rising from his chair and tattered desk to face the large window that over looked the schools grounds. "I only know that it has to do with nature." He answered, waiting for the man to give his ok or not on her admittance.

"I will allow her entrance, but you must speak to your dorm president before we can schedule her arrival. Is that understood?" he stated as a matter of factly, hearing a simple grunt in agreement before the vampires presence was gone.

TWO WEEKS LATER….

With much reluctance from dorm president Kuran, the new students' admittance was entered, bringing another student to the night class, and another burden to the pure blood. He had enough vampires to look after like children, one more was definitely not one that he was excited about. Sure, he was rather thrilled to know of another aristocrat that wished to embrace his beliefs, but did they have to do it at the school? Lounging on his overly ornate couch, he read through her file one more time, yes he'd have to keep an eye on her. Not only was the fact that she was related to Akatsuki in such an intimate manner a reason to watch her, but the fact that she was a love child was sure to create tension between the other nocturnal beings in his dorm. They were rather conservative Vampires…

The brunette pure blood let out a low sigh at the sounds of his new student approaching, he could hear her picking at her nails and talking to her escort about the new place and ramble about her concerns. Running a hand through his tousled locks, he closed his eyes as though putting himself together when a knock at the door finally came. Standing, he brushed off his pale slacks and smoothed out his un-tucked midnight blue button down. "Enter" his smooth voice carried through the room, and through the doors making his new student even more anxious. How cute.

When they opened, she couldn't help but take in a quick breath of surprise… This was the pure blood she'd heard so much about! He was gorgeous. From head to toe, it was as though he had no flaws that could possibly inhabit his body. Between the wavy locks of russet hair, the pale creamy skin, his lush lips and burning auburn eyes it was no wonder so many women that she'd known fawned over him.

"Seiren that will be all, please return to your dorm and close the door behind you." He ordered coolly, Harumi stepping a bit further past the threshold so the doors could be closed, leaving the two of them alone in his office.

"Lord Kuran, it is an honor to meet you!" the girl before him exclaimed with a swift bow of her head, crossing her arm over her heart.

He observed her… taking in the high cheek bones and the pouty mouth, her wide aqua eyes with thick black lashes. Not to mention her auburn hair that fell in disheveled waves down the small of her back. Her skin was as fair as the others, but her scent smelled like the sun… Strange, a vampire in the sun? Never the matter, he kept his unwavering, over-analyzing gaze upon the girl, wondering over her short height and rather tempting figure. He was too much of a gentleman to really care, but it was definitely something he noticed. Her breasts were large with a narrow waist and wide, rolling hips with petite legs and feet. By the time she lifted her head and straightened her posture, he'd already taken in every inch of the sight before him.

"Yes, well welcome to the moon dorms of Cross Academy." He said flatly with mild sincerity as an undertone. "As you know, I am the dorm president here. If you have any problems or questions about the way things are run, please come to me lest you get in trouble." Narrowing his eyes a bit, he turned on his heels and strode to his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper with names and room numbers on it.  
>"Most of our dorms are done in pairs, however we don't have another student for you to room with at the moment so you'll have to bare with having your own room for now." He motioned for her to approach him, glancing back to see her hesitancy.<p>

"Come Harumi. I will not bite" he said with a weak grin before looking back at the page in his hand. Slowly, the girl advanced pausing a good distance away from him. "Thank you very much Lord Kuran… My brother made me very aware of your skepticism towards my arrival and stay here. I appreciate that you have allowed me to stay" she said with another soft bow, swallowing nervously.

As though he hadn't heard her words he scribbled down something on the page and handed it to her. "I need your signature." He stated, offering her a pen. Taking both articles from his hand she stepped to the opposite end of the desk, scribbling down her name before sliding it towards him. "What is your ability?" he questioned, not looking at her while he tucked the sheet of paper back into its rightful file on his desk.

"My ability… I can control nature." She said "Mostly flowers and trees. In combat it's a good power to have, I can easily make the roots rise and capture my opponent." She said with a small grin, hoping to lighten the mood a tad. He seemed so serious… So self encompassed to even notice that she was really there. "Aah… That makes sense then as to why you smell so much of the sun" he said softly before going around the desk to tug open his drawer. Reaching in he grabbed a package of blood tablets handing them to her. "I'm assuming you've lived off of real blood up until now?" he said, not really allowing her the chance to answer before continuing on. "Consuming blood on school properties is not allowed, so in order to quench your thirst, you take one of these tablets.." opening the small box of his own, he pulled out two white pills before grabbing a glass of water from the tray on one of his shelves. He dropped them in, allowing her to see how they worked.

Harumi watched with mild curiosity as the pills fizzled and dissolved, turning the water a pale pink. He extended his hand to her, holding the stem of the glass between two fingers. "Here… Get accustomed with the taste." He said, watching as her timid hands reached out to grab the glass by the bulb, not daring to touch the pure blood prince. Taking a sip, she let the bland taste bounce on her taste buds before swallowing. She set the glass down and slipped her packet of blood tablets into her pocket.

"Thank you very much." She said, crossing her hands behind her back. "I will be sure not to consume blood, be in the dorms before dawn, and obey the rules of this dormitory. Your personal welcome has been very kind and I appreciate it very much" she said before glancing out of the window, trying to remain as calm as possible. "If that is all you need to inform me of lord Kaname, may I have my room number?" she asked softly, bringing her gaze back to the regal creature before her. Biting nervously on her lower lip, she could practically taste him on her tongue… his scent being more than intoxicating. She couldn't look at him for too long, the desire of wanting to sink her fangs into his flesh and feed being far too much for her own liking. She needed to get away from this man.

"Allow me to show you to-" she interrupted him quickly "No really, it's quite alright… I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to, if you could just give me my number I will be on my way to unpack and settle" it took her a moment to realize that she had just interrupted a pure blood, her eyes widening momentarily as she bowed to him again. "Lord Kuran, please accept my apologies… I merely do not wish to waste any more of your time" she said quickly.

His eyes widened slightly at her quick display of rude manners and then obedience. Strange. Yes, this girl was very strange. "Very well, your room number is twenty three, here is your key. Your luggage should already be in there, as well as your new uniform." He dangled the key in front of her, watching her curiously as she reached out and gently took the metal that would let her into her room.

"Thank your Lord Kuran." She rose and quickly fleeted the room. Closing the door behind her, she continued to move swiftly through the halls, mentally berating herself for having interrupted the great Kaname Kuran when he was simply trying to be kind to her. It was better this way though… Until she had a handle on her thirst and impulses, she'd have to stay away from something that smelled so delectable. Finally, after stumbling upon her dorm room, she unlocked the door and slunk in shutting it with a swift turn of the lock behind her. This was the best way. She was too dangerous around humans, no matter how much she wanted to be a part of the pacifist idealism that was being nurtured between the pure blood and the head master she couldn't help but have her thirst yearn for their blood.

She had tried the blood tablets before but her body just wouldn't accept it! Her muscles would ache and her stomach would heave until she'd purged the supplement, leaving her throat soar and burning with the need for the fresh crimson nectar of life. She just needed a little! Running over to her bags, she rummaged through them, finding the small tin box at the bottom of all of her clothing and cosmetics. This wasn't how she wanted things to be, but she couldn't survive any other way…

After entering the code on the combo pad, it unlocked and opened for her to expose different small glass bottles filled with her substance of life.

-  
>I know the first chapter is a tad slow, but I'm setting the stage for the rest of the story, please keep reading and send me a few review so I can know I'm not wasting my time!<p> 


End file.
